dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy
Jimmy & Sam 3000 is a 2006 American computer-animated science fantasy comedy film produced by Splash Animation and Rubix Entertainment, directed by Matt Gullahorn, and produced by Brandon Monroe. The first film from Splash Animation, it was released by Paramount Pictures on November 22, 2006. The film stars the voices of Mitchell Musso and Tara Strong as Jimmy and Sam, two young siblings who live in an apartment in the dimensional city The Future; Alexander Gould as Kevin, an eight-year old playboy from the real world who meets the two siblings; Billy West as Ben, Jimmy and Sam's inventive next-door neighbor and best friend; and Professor Creepius, a mysterious hooded and robed villain (presumably a warlock) who robs Ben's laboratory to make up his own. The film received positive reviews from critics, earning more than $406 million over a budget of $66 million. A sequel titled ''The Return of Jimmy & Sam 3000'', was released in theaters on December 22, 2010. Plot TBA Cast * Alexander Gould as Kevin Hollister * Mitchell Musso as James Hemnlin Parker "Jimmy" * Tara Strong as Samantha Louis Parker "Sam" * Billy West as Benjamin Cassell Goodman "Ben" * Don Francks as Professor Creepius TBA Music The soundtrack album, Jimmy & Sam 3000: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, was released by Rubix Records on October 31, 2006. It features several original songs contributed for the film from various artists, including the R&B band Earth, Wind & Fire, whose single "Wonderful Place" was released on October 10, 2006. The score for the film was composed by Hans Zimmer. # Wonderful Place - Earth, Wind & Fire # Hit the Floors - Earth, Wind & Fire # Forever Flying - Under the Influence of Giants # Together - Pharrell # Everything Turns All Topsy-Turvy - The Starting Line # Split Personality - Skye Sweetnam # Da Funk - Daft Punk # Off in the Distance - Earth, Wind & Fire # Turn Your Brain On - Floetry # For the Scientists - Earth, Wind & Fire # Hanuman - Rodrigo y Gabriela # City of The Future # Spending Summer with Jimmy and Sam # Case of the Missing Laboratory # The Big Ben Experiment # Deep Woods Massage Parlor # The Future Bowling Alley Marketing Trailers The film's teaser trailer was shown in theaters with [http://djwstudios.wikia.com/wiki/Elf_Work Elf Work] on April 21, 2006. The first theatrical trailer was released on June 16, 2006, and the second theatrical trailer was released on August 18, 2006. Video game A video game adaptation of the film, Jimmy & Sam 3000: The Action Simulated, was released on November 2, 2006 for Wii, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, and Microsoft Windows. Home media Jimmy & Sam 3000 was released on DVD (in seperate widescreen and full screen editions), and Blu-ray disc on March 20, 2007. It was released again in a Blu-ray special edition combined with its sequel The Return of Jimmy & Sam 3000 on December 13, 2011. Category:Films Category:Splash Animation films Category:Rubix Entertainment films Category:Computer-animated feature films